


Encounter

by Starryshine (Cineraria)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Historical, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Starryshine
Summary: Eren adalah prajurit. Ia terluka saat menjalankan misi. Dikira tewas oleh rekannya sehingga ditinggalkan, ia malah bertemu dengan seorang perawat yang ternyata teman masa kecilnya.{ditulis untuk NonaNebula/Prominensa}





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonaNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter.
> 
> Catatan: cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan request sekaligus ide milik Prominensa/NonaNebula. Spesial untuk Uzumaki Ani dari (dan untuk) Prominensa.  
> Setting waktu: dimulai awal Mei 1940, pembukaan invasi Jerman ke Perancis, ditutup saat awal musim dingin tahun yang sama.

**I**

Musim semi tahun ini adalah musim semi yang merah. Pertempuran sengit berlangsung di lembah dalam sebuah desa terpencil di pedalaman hutan Ardennes. Satu peleton infanteri pasukan Jerman diutus untuk memulai serangan, membuka jalan bagi sepasukan kompi kendaraan lapis baja, yang akan menyusul di belakang. Setelah merayap secara senyap, mengitari gunung dan menyeberangi sungai, mereka bergerak menargetkan markas tentara Perancis yang, menurut informasi, terletak di sekitar sini.

Regu itu dipimpin oleh Kolonel Levi. Mereka sudah begitu dekat dengan pemukiman penduduk dan tengah membentuk formasi. Eren, sersan yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata baris depan, kini merayap melintasi jengkal demi jengkal tanah. Bersama Jean, bersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Ia mengangkat teropong dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Sebuah rumah mencolok berdiri di tengah-tengah kebun di seberang sana. Kelihatannya sepi. Ia menerka apakah rumah-rumah itu memang sengaja dikosongkan, atau ini hanya kamuflase saja. Sebelum kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Ada tumpukan ranting pohon menggunung di sisi gerbang rumah. Dari celah-celah itu, seberkas cahaya memantul akibat terik matahari. Seketika, mata Eren membola. Itu tank baja yang dikamuflase. Ia tidak bisa memastikan wujudnya, tetapi sangat yakin. Segera Eren memberi isyarat dengan gerakan tangan.

Jean, yang bertiarap lima meter di belakangnya, menangkap isyarat itu. Sebagai tim komunikasi, Jean memegang kunci di sini. Ia segera menyambungkan alat _Feldfernsprecher_ , dan lekas menghubungi komandan, mengabarkan situasi terkini. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dentuman keras. Meriam artileri ditembakkan dari arah belakang (tempat pasukan bersembunyi), menghancurkan sisi depan rumah (markas) itu. Karena tembakan mereka sedikit meleset, pasukan musuh melancarkan serangan balasan. Firasat Eren benar soal tank dengan kamuflase dedaunan itu. Kini terjadi baku hantam yang sangat dahsyat. Pasukan mulai bergerak di bawah hujan peluru. Kerikil dan pasir terlontar dari tempatnya. Api mulai berkobar melahap bangunan dan rerumputan hingga hangus.

Eren masih bertahan di tempatnya, sementara Jean menyerunya agar terus bergerak.

“Maju! Eren! Kita kehabisan waktu!”

“Misi kita hanya untuk menahan lawan, bukan menghancurkan, Jean!”

Eren tak habis pikir. Seharusnya Komandan Levi tak perlu menyerang secara brutal seperti ini. Mereka dekat dengan pemukiman. Bagaimana jika ada penduduk yang terluka?

“Ini bukan waktunya belas kasih, Eren! Maju! Atau Komandan sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!”

Jean kini sudah mendekat dengan Eren. Mereka sama-sama tiarap, berlindung dari serangan mortir.

“Jangan halangi aku, pengecut! Mana telpon-mu? Biar aku yang bicara dengannya!”

“Mau apa kau? Diam dan fokuslah menyerang!”

“Berikan itu padaku!”

“Jangan gila!”

“Jean!”

“Tidak!”

Eren hendak merebut alat komunikasi milik Jean, ketika tiba-tiba, sebongkah mortir meluncur cepat ke arah mereka. Mortir itu jatuh, melesat sedikit hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter, lalu meledak dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Ledakan itu menimbulkan getaran hebat, menghamburkan kerikil dan pasir berjatuhan menghujani mereka.

Secara refleks, Eren menarik kepala Jean, melindungi temannya dengan tubuhnya. Kejadian itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Eren terkulai. Pecahan mortir mengenai bahunya. Ia terluka seketika. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya. Jean yang terlalu panik, segera mengangkat Eren dan mengguncang tubuhnya berkali-kali. Dengan wajah putus asa ia menerikkan nama temannya itu, namun nihil jawaban. Setelah memeriksa denyut nadi dan aliran nafasnya, Jean nyaris menangis. Eren, si keras kepala ini _mati_ setelah melindunginya. Tidak ada yang pantas dilakukan selain merelakannya dan melanjutkan perjuangan ini demi dia. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jean segera menarik _dog-tag_ dari leher Eren. Setelah _menyelamatkan_ kantung ransum Eren, ia segera berlari meninggalkan garis depan dan bergabung dengan pasukan lain untuk mengabarkan _kematiannya._

**.**

**II**

Eren melihat sekelilingnya dalam warna putih menyilaukan. Langit biru dan terik matahari khas musim panas. Ia tak sanggup berpikir apa-apa lagi. Seperti inikah dunia setelah kematian? Mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia berpulang, pikirnya. Padahal, ia masih belum berhasil membawa pulang medali. Ia ingin pulang dengan medali _iron-cross_ tersemat di dadanya, dan membuat bangga ayahnya. Tetapi kini, angan-angan itu sudah berakhir.

Eren mencoba bangkit dan ia terus berjalan menuruti arah kakinya melangkah, hingga tiba di suatu padang luas penuh bunga matahari. Tertegun. Ia sangat mengenali tempat ini. Kenangan masa kecil. Lokasi bermain favoritnya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sekelabat sosok mungil dengan rambut pirang yang berkilau tersiram cahaya matahari. Perempuan itu menoleh setelah namanya dipanggil. Namun, ketika Eren sudah berjalan mendekat dan hendak meraih tangannya, sosok itu langsung menghilang. Bayangannya memburam dan pecah berhamburan.

Kemudian, Eren dibawa menuju kilas balik masa lalunya dalam kebisuan. Ia teringat teman masa kecilnya, Historia. Mereka biasa bermain bersama. Desa kecil yang mereka tempati terletak di tepi sungai Rhein. Eren dibawa menjelajahi kebun-kebun anggur yang ranum, reruntuhan kastil yang eksotis, hingga jalan-jalan berbatu di antara taman-taman bunga yang rindang.

Semua bayang-bayang ini terasa begitu nyata. Eren masih ingat betul, wajah Historia, caranya tersenyum, caranya ketika bicara, caranya saat berjalan. Ia paling senang saat gadis itu menggandeng tangannya lalu menariknya berlari dan tertawa-tawa bersama. Mereka lalu mengitari desa mengikuti aliran sungai. Masa-masa itu sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kenapa ia dibuat mengingatnya kembali? Ada di mana Historia sekarang? Apakah ini pertanda, kalau Eren masih tak sanggup melupakannya, bahkan setelah sekian lama?

Kemudian, perpisahan menyakitkan itu. Suatu pagi yang cerah dengan alunan gemericik sungai, ketika berita buruk itu sampai padanya. Historia bersiap untuk pergi, mengikuti kepindahan ayahnya. Eren melepaskan Historia dengan perasaan berat dan tidak rela. Ia merasa patah hati untuk pertama kali. Ia berjalan keluar membuntuti mobil yang mengangkut Historia pergi. Menangis dan meraung-raung sepanjang jalan, sementara Historia melongok dari jendela mobilnya. Mereka berdua saling mengulurkan tangan, namun tak ada yang berhasil digapai. Mobil melaju begitu cepat dan semakin menjauh hingga kaki-kaki Eren menjadi sangat lelah. Ketika tiba-tiba, terlintas suatu ide. Historia melepas kalung miliknya lalu melemparkannya pada Eren. Eren juga membalas dengan melemparkan kalung pada Historia. Lalu mereka berjanji akan mengembalikan kalung masing-masing apabila nanti bertemu kembali.

“Jagalah kalung itu, Eren!”

“Ambillah kalungku juga, Historia!”

“Kita akan mengembalikannya saat nanti kita bertemu lagi!”

“Janji ya!”

“Iya! Kita berjanji!”

Dan tinggallah Eren sendiri. Ia menyimpan kalung Historia dan selalu mengenakannya ke mana-mana. Ia menyukai liontin kalung itu yang berupa tiara mungil. Belakangan baru diketahui sebagai simbolisasi━yang dibuatnya sendiri━bahwa Historia lah satu-satunya _ratu_ yang menghuni singgasana hatinya. Sementara kalung Eren━yang kini milik Historia━memiliki liontin berupa kunci. Kelak, jika mereka benar-benar bertemu kembali, Eren ingin mengatakan arti kunci itu padanya. Itu adalah kunci hati Eren yang hanya dimilikinya.

Akan tetapi, kapankah waktunya tiba? Sudah berlalu tujuh tahun dan Eren belum mendengar tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis itu lagi. Jangan-jangan, Historia sudah melupakannya? Rasanya ia sudah jadi lelaki paling naif, memikirkan _cinta monyet-_ nya yang kandas di saat-saat ajal begini. Padahal belum tentu dia juga memikirkannya. Eren sungguh ingin tahu, apakah Historia masih menyimpan kalung itu? Ia belum ingin mati. Ia ingin bertemu Historia dulu dan menunaikan janjinya. Persetan dengan perang. Ia benci perang yang telah merenggut impian masa kecilnya.

.

**III**

Eren terbangun━kali ini benar-benar terbangun━mendapati bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Ia tergeletak lemah dalam bangsal perawatan, bersama para tentara yang juga terluka. Tak butuh bertanya untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Luka Eren dirawat dengan sangat baik, bahunya dipasangi gips sementara persendiannya masih terasa kaku.

Beberapa saat setelah siuman, ia memperoleh kejutan tak terduga. Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang masuk menemuinya. Sepertinya gadis itu sengaja menitip pesan bagi perawat lain yang kebetulan berjaga saat dia tidak ada, agar mengabarkan kondisi Eren padanya.

Tak disangka, mereka segera saling mengenali tanpa kesulitan.

Mula-mula Eren belum mengenali gadis itu. Terlalu banyak perubahan━wajahnya tampak asing sekaligus familier secara bersamaan━hingga gadis itu sendiri yang mengaku.

“Eren! Kaukah itu? Astaga! Aku tak percaya, tapi aku yakin itu kamu!” seru gadis itu kegirangan. Yakin sekali bahwa ia tidak sedang bicara dengan orang yang salah.

“Siapa kamu? Bagaimana tahu namaku?”

Eren meraba lehernya lalu mengernyit. Ia kehilangan _dog-tag-_ nya! Mengesalkan. Jean pasti mengiranya mati.

Historia menggeleng-geleng heran. “Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja dari kalung itu!”

Eren terperanjat seketika. Ia menarik keluar liontin kalung dari balik bajunya.

“Kau adalah …!”

“Ya. Ini aku!”

“Historia?”

Eren mendesiskan nama itu masih tak percaya. Barulah ia menjadi yakin saat kembali menelisik gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Gadis itu adalah versi dewasa Historia kecil. Dan ini sungguh bukan ilusi.

Gadis itu beringsut duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Eren dirawat. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh tiga tentara lain penghuni bangsal. Mereka berdua saling melukis kegembiraan di wajah masing-masing saat Historia menunjukkan kalung miliknya. Eren menyentuh liontin kunci di kalung itu. Terpana saat ia diserbu luapan perasaan nostalgia dan kebahagiaan. Sepertinya, perang juga turut merajut kisah mereka dengan cara yang tidak diduga.

“Betul. Ini memang kalung itu.”

“Sebetulnya aku juga tidak percaya ini, Eren. Melihatmu kemarin digotong di tandu, rasanya seperti mengenali fitur wajahmu, namun aku tidak ingin berspekulasi hingga menemukan bukti. Aku senang saat tahu itu betul-betul dirimu.”

“Apa kita perlu berangkat ke medan perang supaya saling bertemu? Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa baru muncul di tempat dan waktu seperti ini?”

“Eren? Kau tak senang aku di sini?”

Historia menampakkan ekspresi wajah terluka. Eren buru-buru mengoreksi.

“Hei. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ini terlalu mengejutkan. Aku tak mengira kau akan bergabung dengan kelompok perawat dan berangkat ke medan perang.”

“Mungkin, ini memang takdir kita, Eren. Sudahlah, jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh. Segala hal bisa saja terjadi. Yang penting kita sudah bertemu. Apa kau senang kita bertemu?”

“Tentu saja, aku senang bertemu denganmu, Historia. Semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk.”

“Ayolah. Jangan begitu. Bagaimana kau bisa terluka?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin seperti katamu. Segala hal bisa saja terjadi.”

Historia tertawa, dan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam reuni, saling melepas rindu.

Eren meminta Historia berada di sisinya lebih lama. Untuk saat ini saja, pikirnya. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan dirinya dengan bermacam pertanyaan yang hanya akan mengganggu: mengapa Historia secara kebetulan berada di sini? Setelah sejauh ini mencarinya ke mana-mana, mereka justru dipertemukan di waktu dan tempat yang kurang tepat.

Para perawat menyetujui permintaan Historia yang ingin supaya hanya dirinya yang merawat Eren, mengobati lukanya dan mengganti perbannya. Tiada hari yang mereka lalui tanpa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Begitu Historia selesai melaksanakan tugas dan mengobati para tentara yang terluka, ia akan bergegas menuju bangsal Eren. Kecuali apabila lebih banyak korban luka yang berdatangan membanjiri rumah sakit.

Historia tak luput membawa serta benda-benda yang sekiranya berkesan untuk menghibur Eren. Seperti buku-buku dongeng favorit mereka sewaktu kecil, lalu Eren menertawakan itu dan berkata bahwa mereka terlalu tua untuk membaca kisah dongeng. Akan tetapi, buku itu dibacanya juga. Lalu ada nostalgia yang terlintas. Seolah mereka kembali menuju masa kecil, dengan kaki-kaki riang menyusuri sungai Rhein. Mereka sama-sama ingin terperangkap di sini: di bawah payung imajinasi dunia yang tak akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Lalu ketika malam menjelang, Historia akan menyalakan piringan hitam, memutar lagu-lagu piano klasik, sesekali nyanyian yang diiringi musik. Gadis itu masih berada di sana hingga Eren memejamkan mata, dan baru pulang saat ia yakin pemuda itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

“Bagaimana dengan lukaku?” Eren bertanya pada suatu pagi saat jadwal penggantian perban.

“Butuh hitungan minggu sebelum sembuh total. Kau beruntung, Eren. Sanggup bertahan dengan luka yang cukup parah begini.”

“Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebetulnya terjadi saat itu.”

Seketika, Eren mengingat hari itu lagi. Ia terluka karena melindungi teman. Namun, alangkah kejam saat teman yang kaulindungi ternyata malah meninggalkanmu.

“Bahumu terkena pecahan mortir. Dan kau pingsan seketika karena saraf-sarafmu terkejut.”

“Mungkin ini harga yang kubayar untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Cih. _Mereka_ menetapkan tarif bahkan untuk keinginan kita yang terpendam.”

“Eren. Memang betul. Kalau bukan karena luka ini, mungkin kita tak akan bisa bertemu. Tapi kau tahu? Luka itu juga tanda keberanian.”

Walaupun Historia berkata demikian, hatinya merasa kebas. Ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam pada pasien, bahkan temannya sendiri. Apakah peran dirinya di sini, kalau bukan untuk menambal luka? Sejatinya, ia juga tidak mengira pertemuan mereka akan berlangsung dengan cara begini. 

Tetapi, bahkan ini sudah menjadi impian dan cita-cita masa kecilnya. Eren mungkin tidak perlu tahu, betapa dulu ia mengagumi Dr. Grisha Yeager━ayahnya. Maka, ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan memasuki sekolah keperawatan. Lalu, saat ia harus bergabung dalam formasi tenaga medis bagi tentara di garis depan, siapa sangka hal itu mengarahkannya ke sini? Dan sebagai perawat, bukankah sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk tulus mengabdi?

.

**IV**

Pagi itu begitu kelabu, ketika Historia meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuk Eren. Mengabarkan bahwa dia akan dimutasi, berpindah ke kota lain. Karena kota ini sudah berada dalam genggaman pihak Jerman, dan korban luka yang berjatuhan relatif berkurang. Perubahan terjadi begitu mendadak, hingga gadis itu tak sempat datang untuk berpamitan langsung dengannya. Surat itu menyembunyikan fakta penting: Historia tak ingin Eren tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahnya. Dia tak sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan Eren. Bukankah dulu, Historia juga lah yang meninggalkannya pergi?

Eren meremas kertas surat itu lalu merobeknya jadi sobekan kecil. Ia mendesah keras hingga terdengar oleh teman pasiennya di sebelah. Ia kemudian memandangi liontin kalungnya, meratapi nasib dalam diam. Lelaki itu mencoba bangkit dengan tenaganya sendiri. Ia berangsur sembuh. Sementara luka-luka di tubuhnya pulih, Eren tetap tenggelam dalam luka-luka hatinya yang (jauh lebih) perih.

Sebagaimana dalam peraturan, Eren kembali bergabung dengan pasukan. Kali ini ia ditempatkan dalam regu baru. Terhitung tiga minggu setelah Historia pergi, pasukan Eren mendapat jatah liburan khusus. Mereka akan diangkut menuju Paris, yang dalam perjanjian Jerman-Perancis pada Juni lalu, telah disepakati sebagai milik Jerman.

.

Di Paris, Eren bertemu Jean. Suatu pagi ketika burung-burung merpati baru saja mengepakkan sayap mereka mengitari kota yang kecantikannya memudar akibat perang. Para pelayan menyajikan kopi dalam cangkir yang digilir di antara meja kafe. Serta dendangan pemusik jalanan membahana seirama angin musim panas. Eren nyaris menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya ketika ia melihat kawannya itu lewat bersama-sama rombongan dari regunya yang lama.

“Hei! Kemari kamu, Jean sialan!”

Eren jelas tak ingin menahan amukannya.

Jean tak sanggup berkutik maupun berlari menghindar. Akhirnya dengan pasrah ia bergabung di meja Eren, setelah terpaksa ditinggalkan oleh rombongan kawannya.

“Gila! Jahat nian kamu, Jean. Meninggalkan _teman-_ mu terluka di garis depan lalu pergi melenggang tanpa beban.” Eren menyembur.

“Mana kutahu kalau kamu masih hidup, bodoh! Aku terlalu panik dan medan perang waktu itu membuatku kalut.”

“Apa-apaan! Kau tak bisa seenaknya menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, padahal aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu. Dasar tak tahu balas budi.”

“Sudahlah. Yang penting kamu masih bernafas. Aku minta maaf nih. Maafin donk. Jangan sombong.”

Eren mendengkus. “Cih! Mana cukup hanya dengan kata maaf.”

Jean memulai kejailannya. Ia mencoba merebut cangkir _coffee au lait_ milik Eren, namun tangannya langsung ditepis kasar, diiringi delikan mata penuh amarah.

“Hei, hei. Kejam sekali kamu.”

“Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.”

“Serius? Kamu ini lagi kerasukan arwah komandan Levi ya?”

Tiba-tiba saja, Jean menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke udara. Merasa mendapatkan ide brilian.

“Begini saja. Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke squad kita, sebagai gantinya, kamu berhenti mengungkit-ungkit kesalahanku. Setuju?”

“Ho? Kamu mengaku salah?”

“Ayolah. Jawab iya atau tidak.”

Eren tampak berpikir sebentar. Seraya menyesap kopi. Langit Paris begitu jernih dan jejak-jejak awan tersapu bersih. Ia tidak bisa tak tergiur oleh tawaran itu. Squad 104 adalah regu terbaik dalam divisi mereka. Eren harus kembali ke sana dan membersihkan namanya dari daftar ‘orang mati.’

“Baiklah, Jean. Waktumu satu hari. Kalau sampai besok aku masih belum kembali menjadi bagian squad itu, kesepakatan kita gagal.”

.

Takdir telah mengikat mereka untuk bertemu kembali. Kali ini Historia muncul saat Eren mengikuti jadwal _medical check-up_. Tak disangka, gadis itu yang menangani jalannya pemeriksaan, bersama beberapa perawat dan dokter.

Kemudian, mereka membuat kesepakatan bertemu di kafe. Yang kelak menjadi tonggak bagi sejarah hubungan mereka hingga bertahun kemudian.

“Kenapa pergi begitu saja?” Eren membuka pembicaraan.

Dua cangkir kopi berdampingan, mengepulkan uap hangat. Ada tegukan kecil dan kunyahan roti.

“Aku sudah meninggalkan surat untukmu.” Historia mengelak. Matanya menghindari tatapan Eren, yang tampak begitu menyelidik.

“Surat itu hanya berarti tulisan yang dibaca. Bukankah lebih lega kalau kita langsung bertemu?”

Historia menimbang jawaban sementara jemarinya melingkar di telinga cangkir. Ia ingin, seandainya menggenggam sesuatu itu sama mudah seperti ketika memperolehnya. Ah, tapi siapa bilang begitu? Bahkan, kesempatan bertemu seperti ini baru mereka dapatkan setelah saling mencari hingga ke sana kemari.

“Maafkan aku,” ucapnya. “Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu. Bukan, sebetulnya aku tidak ingin membebani diriku sendiri. Saat bertemu langsung denganmu, akan sulit membicarakan bahwa kita harus berpisah kembali, padahal kita baru bertemu satu detik yang lalu.”

Eren menyandarkan kepala di punggung kursi. Menghela nafas panjang. Ia membenarkan kata-kata gadis itu, namun sekaligus (ingin) mengingkarinya.

“Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah keputusan kita masing-masing. Aku dengan tugasku di sini, dan kau membawa pengabdianmu di sana.”

Eren berkata seolah di antara mereka ada jarak yang membentang sangat jauh. Historia merasa pedih.

“Sadarkah kau? Sejak awal, kita ini berseberangan. Aku di sini menyelamatkan nyawa, sementara pekerjaanmu adalah mencabut nyawa manusia.”

“Bisakah kita lakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya?”

“Sepertinya tidak bisa.”

“Tapi, tujuan kita masih sama kan? Mengabdi untuk negara.”

“Kau yakin akan hal itu, Eren?”

Sejenak, Eren meragu.

“Entahlah,” jawabnya. Ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, yang mana itu cukup untuknya menilai, bahwa perang yang menjerumuskan dirinya ini kelak akan menyeret bangsa mereka menuju kehancuran. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan masa depan, tetapi masa depan dapat diarahkan menuju keadaan yang kita kehendaki sesuai perbuatan tangan kita sendiri.

“Kupikir, kalau memang hidupku ditakdirkan untuk negaraku, akan kuberikan seluruh yang kumiliki demi membelanya.”

Historia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia lebih senang apabila konversasi mereka dialihkan menuju ranah pribadi, yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada perang yang melelahkan.

Eren memahami itu dan ia mulai menceritakan kejadian selama perpisahan mereka. Titah ayahnya soal bergabung dengan sekolah tentara. Lalu, sedikit pertikaian mereka, hingga akhirnya mantaplah keputusan Eren, menjadi bagian dari Angkatan Darat Jerman. Ia juga mengenang bagaimana dirinya menanti dan mencari-cari sang gadis dengan segenap usaha. Ketika orang tuanya berpindah dari desa kecil mereka menuju Berlin, Eren sempat mengharapkan pertemuan dengan Historia. Saat kenyataannya, mencari _seseorang_ di kota sebesar itu, lebih sulit dari mencari telur paskah, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Historia sebetulnya sempat berpindah-pindah tempat, sebelum kemudian menetap di Berlin. Keluarga Reiss adalah pengelola teater. Semula mereka tinggal di Weimar, hingga ayahnya dipanggil untuk menerima jabatan menjadi pimpinan pusat, yang mengendalikan seluruh cabang teater mereka di Jerman. Historia tertarik memasuki sekolah keperawatan, dengan harapan jalan itu akan menuntunnya menuju pertemuan dengan Eren. Selain karena ia mengagumi Dr. Grisha, yang dulu pernah mengobatinya ketika sakit. Ia merasa terbantu oleh kesantunan dokter itu. Alangkah menyenangkan apabila kelak ia mengikuti jejak beliau, tanpa pamrih menyumbangkan kemampuan medisnya demi kemanusiaan.

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah melewati waktu empat jam di kafe. Sore berganti menuju malam. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala dan udara hangat menyatu dengan aroma manis yang menyebar dari jendela kafe dan restoran. Sebelum mereka berpisah, Historia sempat bertanya mengenai kalung mereka. “Bagaimana ini? Haruskah kita saling menukarnya kembali?”

Eren membujuknya dengan ucapan, “Tidak perlu. Kalung itu sudah menjadi milik kita masing-masing.” 

Seraya bergantian, Eren menunjuk liontin di lehernya, lalu di leher Historia.

“Tiara ini sudah jadi milikku. Dan kunci itu juga milikmu,” tukasnya.

Eren merasa tidak perlu terburu-buru dengan melangkahi tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya dilewati. Dengan begini, ia membiarkan hubungan mereka mengalir apa adanya. Sebab ia sempat khawatir, mereka berdua tidak dapat hidup dengan cara saling mengikat. Sebagai serdadu, tugas Eren adalah berjuang. Sewaktu-waktu ia pun bisa pergi meninggalkan Historia, selama jangka waktu tak terbatas. Pun dengan Historia. Gadis itu sudah mengabdi pada negara. Punya hak apa dia terhadapnya sehingga berani memonopoli hubungan mereka?

**.**

**V**

Hingga suatu insiden mengubah pandangan Eren, membuatnya berpikir bahwa bertindak cepat adalah keputusan terbaik, sebab jika tidak, hidup ini akan merenggut semuanya sebelum ia benar-benar sempat memilikinya.

Eren berhasil kembali menjadi anggota squadnya yang dulu. Pangkatnya naik, dari Sersan menjadi Letnan Satu. Setelah namanya berhasil dipulihkan dari ‘daftar orang mati’ ia pun dihadiahi medali impiannya, _iron cross._ Akan tetapi, Eren masih merasa belum puas, hingga ia menguras seluruh isi dompet Jean. Berpindah-pindah dari satu kafe menuju kafe berikutnya, dan berfoya-foya dalam bar mewah yang bertebaran di sepanjang sungai Seine.

Malam itu markas mendapat laporan bahwa sekelompok _resistance_ Perancis menjarah sebuah rumah sakit dan menyandera sejumlah tenaga medis. Squad 104 yang saat itu sedang berkumpul di sana, heboh mendengar laporan tersebut. Kolonel Levi dan Letnan Jenderal Erwin pun langsung memproses laporan tersebut dan segera mengumpulkan pasukan.

Pertama-tama, Eren belum yakin dengan firasatnya hingga ia memastikannya sendiri. Dan benar saja, dalam daftar korban penyanderaan, ada nama Historia. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Eren bergabung dengan misi. Historia harus selamat melalui kedua tangannya.

Setelah regu dibentuk, Kolonel Levi mengusulkan agar jam malam diberlakukan dan diadakan penggerebekan di seluruh kota. Dengan lantang, Eren menolak hal itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa mereka sebaiknya tidak melibatkan penduduk sipil. 

Levi menantangnya kalau Eren punya strategi yang lebih matang, maka komando regu penyelamat ini boleh dipegang olehnya. Dengan sigap, Eren pun maju mengungkapkan isi rencananya. Pasukan akan bergerak secara senyap, lalu membentuk formasi dengan berbaris mengitari kastil yang menjadi tempat penyekapan sandera. Erwin menerima strategi itu. Sementara Levi memberi peringatan, bahwa apabila misi gagal, hukuman mati sedang menunggunya di tiang gantungan.

Kastil itu terletak jauh di luar kota Paris, searah dengan jalan menuju lembah Loire. Mereka berangkat menaiki dua buah truk besar. Ada sekitar dua puluh tentara dalam regu itu, termasuk wajah-wajah lama yang sudah sangat dikenali: Jean, Connie, Armin, Mike, dan Gunther.

Hampir tengah malam saat mereka tiba di sarang _resistance_. Seperti kata informan, kastil itu terletak di tengah-tengah hutan. Malam sangat pekat dan bulan sedang bersembunyi di balik awan. Eren memimpin formasi penyerangan sesuai rencana. Tim dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Satu kelompok akan berjalan memutar ke belakang kastil. Untuk menghadang musuh yang hendak melarikan diri. Sementara kelompok kedua, di bawah pimpinan Eren, akan mendobrak masuk melalui gerbang depan kastil.

Terjadi baku tembak di depan gerbang, tetapi musuh berhasil dilumpuhkan. Penjagaan terluar sudah patah. Eren memerintahkan agar seseorang menyelinap ke dalam terlebih dahulu dan memeriksa keadaan. Jean yang mengambil tindakan━lagi-lagi ia ingin membayar kesalahannya. Eren beserta delapan orang lain menunggu di luar. Akan tetapi, hingga lima belas menit berlalu tanpa aba-aba dari Jean. Eren segera menuntun pasukannya memasuki kastil, dan langsung terjadi baku hantam begitu mereka melangkah melewati pintu. Seorang tentara terluka parah, sementara mereka berhasil menghabisi sisa-sisa pasukan perlawanan. Ternyata, Jean juga disandera sehingga ia tidak bisa mengirim sinyal dua kedipan lampu sorot seperti yang diperintahkan tadi. Beberapa anggota perlawanan dilaporkan kabur melalui pintu belakang. Dipastikan mereka akan jadi sasaran empuk peluru para tentara yang berjaga di luar sana.

Para sandera ditemukan dalam keadaan terikat di ruang bawah tanah setelah mereka menyisir seluruh sisi dalam kastil. Eren melihat Historia di antara mereka, dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia mengembuskan napas lega, baru saja lolos dari detik-detik panjang yang sangat menyiksa.

Eren menggandeng tangan Historia sepanjang mereka berjalan keluar kastil, tidak membiarkan gadis itu terpisah darinya lagi. Begitu pasukan mengamankan sandera, mereka berdua memisahkan diri. Historia segera menghambur dalam pelukan Eren. Di sanalah mereka berdekapan erat, di bawah pekatnya hutan, sementara sinar bulan sabit berusaha merangkak melawan kegelapan langit. Baik Historia maupun Eren kini saling memahami, betapa mahal dan berharganya waktu yang dapat mereka miliki bersama.

**.**

**VI**

Musim dingin baru saja tiba, membawa turun salju menyelimuti kota. Dalam sebuah rumah mungil di pinggiran Sungai Seine, kini Eren dan Historia tinggal. Ruang depan rumah itu dipenuhi perabotan eksklusif terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Sinar matahari yang tampak dingin, menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ada foto berpigura diletakkan di atas nakas. Foto tersebut tampak berbunga sebab memerangkap figur Historia dalam balutan gaun pengantin, sementara Eren berdiri gagah di sebelahnya; pemuda itu mengenakan setelan seragam militer dengan medali _iron-cross_ tersemat di dada. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung saat musim gugur sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Upacaranya sederhana. Selain rekan-rekan mereka berdua, pesta juga dihadiri oleh orang tua dan perwakilan keluarga kedua mempelai, yang rela datang jauh-jauh dari Berlin menuju Paris.

Di dapur, ketel di atas kompor baru saja mendidih, sementara nyala api di perapian cukup untuk menghangatkan ruangan. Eren sedang menyiapkan seduhan pagi, yang terdiri atas kopi, teh, dan susu━terbiasa menyajikan tiga jenis minuman berbeda, sebab Historia ingin agar keluarganya kelak terbiasa dengan pilihan yang beragam, bukan satu hal yang monoton.

Historia duduk di kursi menghadap meja, sementara jendela di belakangnya tertutup untuk mencegah masuknya angin dingin. Hanya tirainya saja yang dibiarkan terbuka. Perempuan itu menunggu suaminya menghidangkan sarapan. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata. Kemarin, setelah dokter memastikan kondisi kandungannya, sikap protektif Eren semakin menjadi-jadi. Lelaki itu tidak membiarkan sang istri menangani pekerjaannya sendiri. Ia meminta supaya Historia lebih banyak beristirahat. Padahal sering berleha-leha justru membuatnya capek. Hanya kadang-kadang saja Historia menurut, duduk santai di kursi goyang seperti ini.

Setelah Eren menyodorkan sepiring roti keju dan telur, ia menuangkan segelas susu━perempuan itu harus membatasi konsumsi kafein. Tak lupa Historia berucap terima kasih━ia tak akan bosan mengucapkan frasa itu, bahkan terhadap sang suami. Eren pun duduk menemani Historia makan. Di luar dingin, tetapi dalam ruangan ini hangat. Sebab sebuah keluarga akan terlihat utuh saat mereka bersantap di satu meja makan yang sama.

“Aku suka model rambutmu yang sekarang,” ujar Historia di sela-sela kunyahan.

Eren menyentuh dan memilin ujung rambutnya. Panjangnya sudah mencapai tengkuk. “Semula aku ingin memotongnya.”

“Tidak. Jangan dipotong.”

“Kenapa tidak boleh?”

“Itu membuatmu terlihat lebih … err, seksi.” Historia menjawab dengan wajah agak memerah━sumpah, ia belum terbiasa dengan gombalan seperti ini, bahkan walaupun dirinya sendiri yang berkata.

Eren terkekeh mendengar pujian━atau godaan━itu. “Jangan khawatir. Rambut ini hanya mau menuruti Nyonya Yeager.”

“Mungkin kita harus memanggil juru foto untuk membuat foto keluarga yang baru.”

“Itu sih mudah. Kau mau kita berfoto kapan?”

“Tunggu dulu. Bantu aku memilih gaun yang cocok untuk foto bersama nanti.”

Eren mengibaskan tangannya. “Kenapa harus repot ganti baju? Tanpa pakai gaun pun, kau sudah terlihat cantik.”

Perempuan itu semakin bersemu merah. “Hei. Berhenti menggodaku. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.”

Eren menaikkan sebelah alis. “Aku bicara kenyataan. Kau adalah━”

“Stop sampai di sana. Aku tahu yang ingin kaukatakan.”

“Hei, setidaknya biarkan aku memujimu.”

“Itu menggelikan, Eren.”

Kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan, Eren beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati Historia. Lelaki itu berlutut di hadapan istrinya lalu mencium perutnya yang masih rata. Ia menempelkan telinga ke perut sang istri dan berpura-pura mendengarkan sesuatu.

“Mungkin, detak jantungnya sudah ada di sini,” gumamnya.

“Bisakah kau mendengarkannya, Eren? Normalnya baru akan terdengar setelah memasuki minggu kedua belas.”

“Oh ya? Apakah ini belum mencapai minggu kedua belas?”

“Sepertinya belum.”

“Tidak apa. Aku sudah bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Hai, si kecil yang di sini.”

Ketika Eren mendongak, Historia menemukan limpahan kasih di mata hijau itu, begitu menggelora melebihi dalamnya lautan.

Mereka hanya manusia, yang ingin hidup bahagia. Ketika Historia menerima lamaran Eren dulu, ia telah sepakat akan satu hal: selama sisa waktu yang mereka miliki, adalah karunia untuk mereka mewarnainya dengan jalinan kisah bersama. Bahkan apabila kelak, perang dan panggilan kewajiban akan memisahkan mereka kembali, setidaknya mereka telah saling mengukir kenangan dalam benak masing-masing.

Eren mengecup kening Historia dan perempuan itu segera menarik wajah suaminya, membalasnya dengan kecupan yang lebih berarti.

“Aku tahu, negaramu suatu saat akan memanggilmu.”

Tetapi, Historia ingin menjadi tempat Eren berpulang. Ia akan mendorongnya untuk tetap berjuang, bahkan di saat-saat sulit sekalipun.

“Aku akan ada di sisimu saat itu.”

Eren juga kelak mendukung perjuangan Historia di sisi lain, menjadi pelindungnya dan menawarkan tempat untuknya bernaung.

“Aku ingin kita seperti ini selamanya.”

“Sekarang, bagi kita saat ini adalah selamanya.”

[]

**Author's Note:**

> Feldfernsprecher: telepon lapangan, alat komunikasi yang digunakan tentara Jerman semasa PD II.  
> Resistance: gerakan perlawanan Perancis atas pendudukan Jerman.  
> Iron Cross: medali tanda keberanian yang biasanya diberikan pada prajurit yang banyak berjasa di medan perang. Berbentuk salib besi, biasa ditempelkan di saku dada seperti bros.  
> Dog tag: kalung tanda pengenal yang biasa dipakai tentara.
> 
> Karena lebih menitikberatkan ke romance relationship, jadi soal perangnya hanya nyempil sesuai porsi aja. Dan karena ini menilik dari sudut pandang tentara Jerman (Eren), jadi saya berusaha tidak mengangkat isu-isu sensitif soal kekejaman (?) perang dan sebagainya. Lebih ke sikap individu Eren dan dinamika hubungannya dengan Historia. Ada baiknya sesekali kita melihat melalui sudut pandang yang sedikit berbeda.
> 
> Oh iya, rencana endingnya bakal dibuat saat Eren mau ditugaskan (entah) ke mana lagi. Huhu tapi nanti jadinya sedih. Saya nggak mau lihat EreHisu kepisah terus :’( 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan pengerjaan fik ini pada saya! Semoga sesuai ekspektasi ya.  
> Saya menerima koreksi apabila ada kesalahan.


End file.
